I Want You To Be Mine
by LovetoloveLeddie143
Summary: What happens when Mighty Mel (the big time director) forces Loren to work with Eddie Duran ( the guy who broke her best friend's heart)? Will she forget the past and give him a chance or will Eddie struggle with trying to get along with Loren? Or will jealous pull the two apart? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a one shot and I changed things up a bit I hope you enjoy this story. I worked on it all night. Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories I just have a case of writer's block. I'll shut up and allow you to read the story already.**

Chapter 1

~ Loren's POV

Loren: Alright Mel. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

I was driving into the parking garage when I saw Eddie Duran getting out of his car. I parked and walk towards the elevator when Eddie ran up behind me.

Eddie: Hi .I'm Eddie Duran…

Loren: I know who you are. You are the one who broke my best friend's heart.

Eddie: Uh yeah about that...

Loren: Don't even bother to talk to me or try to work things.

Eddie: Okay um….

Loren: You don't remember me do you?

Eddie: Of course I do. You are … um Sarah right?

Loren: No I am Loren. You know the girl who had glasses and braces.

Eddie: Really? You look amazing.

Loren: You are unbelievable. First you think I was ugly and now you think I look amazing and are trying to make up with me when you don't know my name.

Eddie: Of course I remember the girl who slapped the crap out of me at my 18th birthday party… Look I'm sorry about that. Maybe we could be friends… (they walk into the elevator and push a button)

Loren: Just stop okay. We are never going to be friends. I hate your music and your big ego.

Eddie: That was harsh Loren.

Loren: Well maybe if you didn't hurt my best friend then maybe I would be a little bit nicer to you.

Eddie: Okay so …

There was awkward silence the whole ride up. Once the doors open I stepped out and walked to my dressing room. Eddie's was right next to mine.

I thought: _Just great. I have to work with this guy and he has to his dressing room next to mine._

Mel: Oh great. You are here. There is something I need to tell to you.

Loren: I'm going to be working with Eddie.

Mel: Oh good. You guys resolved your issues.

Loren: Hardly.

Mel: Oh well today is the day .You are going to meet Justin. We are going to shoot the scene where Josh gets into a fight with Justin. You learn the truth about Josh sleeping with Mrs. Virgin and Justin comes in and comforts you.

Loren: I can't wait to meet my new costar.

~Eddie's POV

I just got out of hair and makeup. I couldn't believe I was Loren's new costar. I can wait to see the look on her face when she has to kiss me. I'm excited because Loren is the first girl that hasn't drooled over me and to top it off she is sassy towards me which I think is kind of sexy.

I walked on to set and went over the rehearsal of Josh (aka Tyler Rourke) punching me. Loren walk in and watched.

Mel: CUT! Good work Eddie and Tyler I think we are ready to shoot in 5.

Loren: Hey Mel.

Mel: Hey Lo. Why are you looking at Eddie like that?

Loren: I'm just wondering why he is up there…

Mel: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you Eddie is Justin.

Loren: MELISSA ANN SANDERS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE MAKING EDDIE MY NEW BOYFRIEND! AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS SAID TO ME YOU DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!

Everyone look at me and then Loren. There was several minutes of awkward silence until Melissa broke it.

Mel: Alright everyone let's get back to work. Eddie and Tyler are you guys ready.

Eddie: Yeah I just need five minutes.

Mel: Make it quick Duran.

Loren walked to the parking garage and I was chasing her and trying to get her attention.

Eddie :( running backwards in front of her) Loren… Loren… I'm sorry about all of the things I did to you but I have an explanation.

Loren: I don't want to hear it right now.

Eddie: Just listen to me (grabs her wrist) Just for a second.

Loren: What do you want from me?

Eddie: I want you to know that I was forced to be mean towards you.

Loren: (tries to get her hand out of Eddie's grip) No everyone has a choice and obviously you are regretting making fun of me so you coming up with-

I cut her off with a kiss and pulled her close. After she was punching my chest for a while and then finally she gave in. I was going to pull away when she deepened the kiss and pulled away. I was staring at her in an awe until she slapped me.

Eddie: What was that for?

Loren: I know your game. You were trying to seduce me just like you do all of your fans and other sluts you meet.

Eddie: (shocked) Wait Loren I...I wasn't trying to seduce you… it's just I have been waiting to do that for 5 years now.

Loren: What are you talking about? Five years ago you and Veronica embarrassed me in front by crush by-

Eddie: (interrupts) You don't have to tell me I remember that day like it was yesterday. Veronica manipulated me to do all of those things to make me suffer because I had a crush on you.

Loren: What? Why would she do that and why would you have a crush on me…

Eddie: She did it because I had a secret to hide from you so she used it to her advantage and you are smart, talented, beautiful, sassy and fun to be around. Why wouldn't a guy not like you-

Loren: What was your secret you had to hide from me?

Eddie: Your brother Logan is gay. He k-

Loren: Oh I knew that but why did you have to hide it from me…

Eddie: Because he kissed me.

Loren: He WHAT?

Eddie: Yeah remember that summer we went to my summer house in Michigan…well when everyone was getting there stuff out the car me and your brother were unpacking our stuff and he came into my room and told me he had something to tell me. I asked him what was it and then he just kissed me. I explained to him that I had a crush on you and we kept a promise that we were going to keep each other's secrets and never mention what happened that night to anyone.

Loren: How did Veronica find out?

Eddie: She opened the door when he kissed me.

Loren: (sighs) Oh well that's a good reason to keep that from me.

Eddie: Aren't you mad at him?

Loren: No but if you did tell me when it happened I probably would have gotten mad or upset.

Eddie: Okay but I feel so stupid to allow Veronica run my life until…

Loren: Don't say it please I don't want to get into the past especially when we are at work.

Eddie: I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I ruined your life by being a jerk to you. Forgive me?

Loren: Does this answer that question (Eddie gives her a funny look and Loren kissed him fiercely)

Person: Loren. What the hell is going on here?

Loren: ….

~Mel's POV

I could find Eddie or Loren anywhere. Tyler and I were searching everywhere when we decided that they were probably in the parking garage. When Tyler and I found them and then Loren kissed Eddie.

Tyler: Loren. What the hell is going on here?

Loren: …. Uh hey Ty…

Tyler: Don't hey me why did you kiss Eddie?

Loren: I l-

Eddie: It's my fault I told her to kiss me.

Tyler: But you knew that I was dating her.

Eddie: No I didn't actually…

Tyler: Cut the act Duran everyone in the world knows that me and Loren were dating.

Loren: Just let me explain…

Tyler: I get it you were just using me to make him jealous.

Loren: No I just …

Before Loren could answer that question we all got Paparazzi alerts. I opened the message and saw a picture of Chloe and me kissing outside my door with her hands on my abs and my hands on her butt.

Tyler: Loren. Look I know what this…

Loren: You get mad at me kissing Eddie when we slept with that skank. (Chloe walk up out of nowhere)

Chloe: Excuse me I'm not the one who is a skank obviously. Skank.

Mel: Who the hell are you calling a skank you slut!

Chloe: Look miss little director defending her little girl and trying to fight her battles. But you need to stay out of this fight or else.

Eddie: No Chloe you need to leave before I kick you and your boyfriend's-

Chloe: I'm not leaving until I get what I want. Oh and by the way why would you go out with her she isn't even a model and wouldn't want something more real like me?

Loren: Nothing is real on that drop dead ugly body of yours.

Everyone busted out laughing and started to cry except Chloe who was charging toward Loren when Mel got in front of her.

Mel: Listen up Barbie. If you trespass my set ever again you are going to be arrested. John and Fred please escort Chloe all the way to the dumpsters please.

Chloe: Oh I'm so scared of John and Fred.

Chloe turned around and saw how big they were. Fred lifted her by her pinky finger and threw her in the dumpster. Loren and Eddie were laughing really hard and Eddie pulled Loren close to him.

Tyler: Hey get your hands on of my girlfriend.

Loren: I'm what…

Tyler: Lo, I love you and I was so stupid to let you go.

Loren: I forgive you Ty.

She walks over my way and kisses me sweetly on the lips and walked me over to my car so we could talk more privately. Eddie shot daggers at me and looks at Loren and clenches his fist.

~Eddie's POV

Loren let go of my waist and kissed Tyler on the lips. Tyler puts his arm around her and walks toward his car. Tyler gave me a sly smirk when I shook my head in disgust when he kissed her cheek.

I was heartbroken once I thought that Loren and I were getting along she goes to her cheating boyfriend .I hate Tyler why would he cheated on Loren with Chloe. He is so stupid I mean what does Chloe have that Loren doesn't except a lot experience in bed.

Mel: I'm sorry Eddie. Go ahead and take your lunch while I figure out some things with the script.

Eddie: Mel, Did you think I ever had a chance with Loren?

Mel: You want me to tell the truth?

Eddie: Yeah?

Mel: Honestly, no.

Eddie: What? You are suppose to lie to spare my feelings?

Mel: Right, forgot about your big ego. (faking a smile) Eddie you have more than a chance than a sad puppy with three legs.

Eddie: (sarcastically) Thanks Mel I feel so much better.

Mel: Anytime pal. (chuckles and walks away)

I turned around and saw Loren running towards me so I open up my arms to her but instead she tackles me and I roll on top of her.

Eddie: What was that?

Loren: I'm so happy right now.

Eddie: Good for you.

Loren: What's up with the attitude?

Eddie: I don't know maybe the girl I had a crush on for 5 years kissed me and then kissed her cheating boyfriend and forgot about me.

Loren: Look Eddie. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Eddie: Yeah leave me the hell alone.

I got off of Loren and started walking towards my car.

Loren: Eddie wait.

Eddie: What is it now?

She walked up to me and kissed me fiercely. She pulled away and cupped my cheeks.

Loren: Eddie? Can you do one thing for me?

Eddie: What?

Loren: Say I just got punk'd.

Eddie: I just got punk'd.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: Wait what?

Max, Ian, Tyler, Melissa, Chloe and Tyler ran up to me and said "You just got punk'd".

Eddie: What the f-!

Loren: I wanted to get back at you for all of the pranks and mean things you said to me. Max, Ian and Mel helped me to get you here.

Eddie: Oh I have to admit this was pretty good prank but I'm so getting you back for this.

Loren: In your dreams Duran.

The cameras shut off and everyone took out all of the secret cameras and microphones off. Loren was getting a water so I walked up to her.

Eddie: Loren I just wanted you to know that everything I said was the truth.

Loren: I know most of it was.

Eddie: Are you really dating Tyler?

Loren: Why would you care if he was or not?

Eddie: I want to be your boyfriend.

Loren: No Tyler isn't my boyfriend.

Eddie: So maybe we could get some coffee or something sometime.

Loren: I'll think about it. Oh Eddie welcome to cast.

Eddie: Wait so the script I read was real and they are making it into a tv show.

Loren: Yup. Look I have to go.

I blocked Loren's way and kissed her. There was this electric shock that went through my body. When I deepened the kiss when Loren pulled away from me.

Loren: Eddie. I don't want to lead you on...

Eddie: What?

Cameron: Hey babe. Are you ready to go?

Loren: Yeah. Eddie this my boyfriend Cameron and Cameron this is Eddie.

Cameron: I'm a big fan of yours.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: Uh um… Eddie .Could you let go of me?

Eddie: Oh right sorry.

Cameron: (kisses Loren) Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Bye.

Loren: I'll call you later. Bye. (walking away with Cameron's arm her shoulder)

Cameron's hand was slowly sliding down to squeeze Loren's butt. She moaned and kissed him softly.

I walked away and got on the highway. I couldn't stop thinking about me and her being happy together. I love Loren and it hurts me to see her with that idiot Cam. She and I are meant to be and those kisses meant something to me. I'll probably just wind up as a bachelor for the rest of my life. If only she broke up with her famous soccer goalie boyfriend.

I reached into my glove compartment and look for the picture of her the last time I saw her at Mel's house. I heard a bunch of beeping and lights flashing. I tried to get a hold of the wheel but I was too late and I crashed into a truck.

~Loren's POV

I was waiting for Cameron to be done with his phone call while I wait here in my red Victoria secret robe alone on the bed. So I turned to the News to keep me busy.

_**News reporter: Breaking news. Eddie Duran the international rock star got into a car accident on the side of I-94. There are rumors going around that Eddie is dead. Cops say that Eddie wasn't paying attention to the road and he swerved into a different lane for trucks. Jake Madsen (Eddie's manager) says we'll not take any questions or comments at this time. Eddie is in a critical condition and all we ask of you is to pray for his family and loved ones. Some people blame Loren Tate the actress/songwriter because at the crime scene there was a picture of her in his hand. More information at 11:30 and now for today's sport's recap. The New York Yankees lose 2-9 against the Boston Red Sox. The Dodgers-**_

Cameron shuts off the remote and craws next to Loren. He starts kissing her neck and tries to untie her rob.

Loren: Cam…Cam…STop… STOP. (pushes him of her)

Cam: What's wrong with you?

Loren: Eddie is in the hospital and it might have been my fault.

Cam: Oh come on Loren stop acting like a little bitch.

I got up and locked myself in the closet and cried all night until I got a phone call…

**Hey guys! So what do you think of my story? It was suppose to be a one shot but if enough people follow and review this story I might just make it into one. Oh and check out my other stories Do you remember me and Loren and Eddie and yes i'll be updating very soon. Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review or PM me.**

**XOXO**

**~LovetoloveLeddie**


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter 2

~ Loren's POV

I locked myself in a closet and cried all night until I got a mysterious phone call….

I picked up my phone and answered it.

Loren: Hello.

Person: Is this Loren Tate?

Loren: Yes it is.

Person: Hi I'm Detective Conlee, I work with the LAPD. I need you to come in and answer a few questions for us.

Loren: Okay. Am I in trouble?

Conlee: No. Just there has been some speculation that you killed Mr. Duran and we would like to hear your side of the story.

Loren: Okay yeah. When do you want to meet?

Conlee: Either tonight or tomorrow morning.

Loren: I'm not busy now. I'll come in.

Conlee: Pack a bag. It's going to be a long day.

Loren: Okay.

I hung up the phone and changed into some baggy clothing. I slowly opened the door and found a note on the bed.

_Dear Loren,_

_By the time you have read this note you probably finally came to your senses. I don't think that I can be with you anymore because you obviously have feelings for Eddie. Don't lie to me because when you kissed him it was more than just acting. I need some time to think so I'm going away for a few weeks._

_XOXO_

_Cameron_

I just stared at the note and laughed. Cameron just did what i wanted him to do.. Leave. Surprisingly, I was crying or upset I just felt free because I never liked him but my publicist said it was good publicity. I put some stuff in my fancy duffel bag and hopped into my car. On my way there, I saw Eddie's car getting tolled away. For a second I felt guilty that I never gave me a chance and now he is gone forever... I walked into Detective Conlee's office feeling empty.

Conlee: Thank you Loren for coming so late.

Loren: Did I really have a choice?

Conlee: No but it's nice to have people follow directions.

Loren: Can we cut the chit-chat and get down to business.

Conlee: Okay well. My first question is whats your relationship with Mr. Duran?

Loren: ...

Conlee: Loren? Did you hear what I said?

~Eddie"s POV

I woke up and found myself in a hospital bed with these monitors and wires around me. Someone was yelling softly in the background and a wave of nausea striked me within 5 seconds from waking up. The door opened and a girl who looked familiar was walking towards me...

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah Eddie.

Eddie: I'm sorry for-

Loren: (interrupts) Shh. Let's not talk about the past right now. the more important thing is that you are okay.

Eddie: I won't feel better if we don't talk about it.

Loren: ( kisses Eddie's neck) Fine. You talk and ill listen. (slowly unbuttoned Eddie's shirt)

Eddie: Loren Stop. As much as I want this... you have a boyfriend.

Loren: Yeah and I'm looking right at him.

Eddie: Uh.. What are you talking about?

Loren: Don't you remember what happened?

Eddie: Yeah I was driving home drunk when I swerved on the other side of the highway.

Loren: No silly. You fainted when I told you and the world that I'm going to have twin girls.

Eddie: But we aren't married?

Loren: Yeah we are . We got married in Vegas 2 years ago.

Eddie: But you hate me for cheating on Adriana and for me making fun you having braces and glasses.

Loren: Babe. I never had braces or glasses in my life and Adriana cheated on you with Tyler. I think theres something wrong with your memory.

Eddie: Look Loren. Listen to me I don't understand what happened to your memory but mine is clear as the sky on a full moon.

Loren: I'm going to go get the doctor.

Eddie: Loren. I know I sound crazy right now but just listen to my story before you go get the doctor.

Loren: Okay but first I have to do this.( pulls him into an intense passionate kiss and let it linger for a couple of second)

Eddie: I missed doing that.

Loren: I missed it too now tell me about your story.

Eddie: Okay get relaxed because it's a long one.

Loren laid right next to me wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I love Loren but this Loren isn't the one I fell in love with.

Eddie: It started in the eighth grade...

**FLASHBACK**

I walked into third period and took a seat in the back. I copied the answers from Jeffery, the school nerd. Mrs. Cock caught me and pulled me outside in the hallway and gave me the regular " Next time you do this I will tell your parents. Blah blah"talk when I saw a girl with braces and glasses walking towards the door when she dropped her all of her books. So I ran over and helped her and I notice she had the same necklace a music note that looked exactly like Loren's.

Eddie: Loren. What happened ?

Loren: (with a slur) Yesterday I got brassscesss and my doctor told me I have to have glacssssescsc.

Eddie: Oh you look terrible I mean I like the color of your rubber bands.

Loren: (with slur) Thanckckcss. Edddie.

The bell rang and Loren went to the door and the whole class busted out laughing. Loren turned my way to see if I was laughing and I couldn't help it because their reactions were so funny. One of the chubby kids laughed so hard he choke on his one laugh and one of the jocks did a spit tank. Loren ran out the door and Mrs. Cock followed her. After class we just walked to lunch and I found Loren under a tree. I walked up to her when everyone started to look my wayy.

Loren: You are blocking the sun. (stares at the ground)

Eddie: How did you know it was me?

Loren: Because I can smell your colon from here, your voice is so weird and what kid wears their vlados to school?

Eddie: Loren...

Loren: Eddie just stop . Okay (looks up at Eddie) I don't want to talk to you or anyone else at this school. Just leave me alone.

Eddie: I was wrong to-

Loren: To laugh ,insult me and not defend your ex best friend. Yeah you are. I used to think you gonna be there for me because Trent left me and my mom and you got me through the divorce and heartbreak but I should've known that you are just like Trent and every man that walks into my life is going to leave me.

Eddie: Okay I deserved that but I didn't mean to laugh at you I was just laughing at their reaction to Jimmy's spit tank and Tony's heart attack.

Loren: Eddie I don't care but I just can't look at you right now.

Eddie: Pleas Loren . I'M SO SORRY! I will do anything.

Loren: Anything?

Eddie: Anything?

Loren: I want to hang out with Jimmy and never talk to me ever again. Let's pretend that we never met and when our parents talk to each other we will pretend that we are best of friends. Got it?

Eddie: Fine but I'm only doing this make a point to you.

Loren: Starting now.

I walked away before I heard Loren loudly sobbing into her song book. I wanted to shoot myself and punch everyone inn class for laughing at her. Ever since that day we just we went out different ways I joined the football team and I went out with every popular girl in the school. I was always behind Jimmy when he teased her.

~Loren's POV

When Detective Conlee said relationship my heart dropped because I didn't understand why I started to have these different feelings about Eddie. I mean he made my life a living hell and now i have sympathy for him and his family. I didn't know what to do until Detective Conlee interrupted me.

Conlee: Loren!

Loren: Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?

Conlee: Well Max Duran is here to see you.

Loren: What about the questions?

Conlee: You just found out and you see distraught so Ill do it tomorrow morning.

Loren: Thanks for understanding.

Conlee: Yeah sure.

Max walked in and he looked like crap his hair was messed up and he had a beard that made him look angry.

Max: (sits down) Hey Loren.

Loren: I'm sorry Max and have you heard anything from the doctors.

Max: No but if I do I will update you.

Loren: Thanks Ma-

Max: Did you do it?

Loren: Do what?

Max: Kill my son Eddie! ( threw the chair across the room and banged on the table until he slid down the wall and cried)

Max: ANSWER ME!

Loren: I-

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows. I decided to continue because I shouldn't just leave you hanging like that. SO I would like to give a shout out to .9 for reading and reviewing all of my stories, Jrmiller211 for encouraging me to continue** **and write not only for the fans but just for fun and everyone else that read or reviewed this story. I have 2 favors to ask you guys.**

**1)I want to incorporate songs in the story and so I need everyone to PM or send a review of their favorite songs that I can use for Loren and Eddie.**

**2) Okay I heard a bunch of rumors about Hollywood Heights is coming back on teennick next year because they are going in production in October. So did anyone else hear about it because Cody Longo supposedly tweeted about having a 2nd season but I can't find it.**

**Sorry that I didn't give a cliffhanger but tell me about your theories about what's happening or is there anything you would change.**

**XOXO**

**~ LovetoloveLeddie143**


	3. One Last Kiss

Chapter 3

Max's POV

I couldn't sleep or eat at all because the thought of Eddie dying makes me sick and then to hear that Loren might have killed him makes me even more angier.

Max: ANSWER ME!

Loren: I didn't kill him at all. Okay. I have...

Max: What?

Loren: I'm falling or was falling for your son. Max I love him after everything he has done to me and when we kissed it was nothing that I ever felt before. I love the way Eddie makes me feel when I'm around him. I just can't believe Eddie may or may not be dead.

Max: I'm sorry Loren. I didn't mean to go off on you or accuse you of something you didn't do.

Loren: Thanks Max.

Max: I have to go but I'll see you later.

Max walked out as Detective Conlee came in.

Loren's POV

Conlee: As of now we will release you because we don't have time to interview but you will be back.

Loren: Thanks Detective.

I grabbed my stuff and got in my car. Some lyrics popped into my head and wrote them down on a napkins. It read:

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard,to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side ( FYI: Everytime We Touch by Cascada)

I started my car and drove towards Memorial Hospital when a police officer stopped me.

Loren: Hello police officer.

Man: You are Loren Tate right.

Loren: Yes am I.

Man: Could you please step out of the car and hand me your keys.

Loren: (did as she was told) Am I in trouble officer?

Man: Yes you're being for the death of Eddie Duran.

Loren: I didn't do it I swear.

Man: You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be use in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney.

Eddie's POV

Eddie: Ever since that day you hated me and ignore me.

Loren: Okay.. um Eddie. I think

Eddie: Trust me there are worst stories then that but how could you not remember?

Loren: Eddie I think you really just need to sleep it off.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren: I have to go. (kisses Eddie on the forehead)

Eddie: No don't leave. Stay with me!

Loren: I have to talk to Jake.

Eddie: Okay fine but not without a goodbye kiss.

Loren: Fine.(pulls Eddie into a sweet and innocent kiss until Eddie deepened it)

Loren: Eddie. I have to go.

Eddie: Alright. Goodnight beautiful.

Loren: Goodnight, handsome.

She closed the door after a couple of seconds I waited to rummage through my doors to find my phone with several missed calls. I listened to them:

_**Ian**_

_**Hey man. Where are you? Loren has some BIG NEWS she has to tell us and she won't do her interview until you get here.**_

_**Jake**_

_**Everyone is worried. Where are you man? Please answer your phone.**_

_**Max**_

_**Hey Eddie. Loren can't wait any longer she has to do interview in 15 minutes. So hurry.**_

_**Loren**_

_**Hey babe. Everyone has called and texted you. I have to announce my news in five minutes I guess I just talk to you later. I love you.**_

~End of messages

I got on YouTube and watched the video._**  
**_

Lily: Hello Loren. Thanks for coming today.

Loren: Thanks for having me here.

Lily: So what is it like to be married to the international rock star Eddie Duran.

Loren: Well it came be tough at times because we tour at different times and there are so many meetings with the label but we make time for each other.

Lily: That's great. Where is Eddie?

Loren: Well actually he-

I busted through the room and screamed " I'm here". The crowd went crazy and Lily smiled . I took a sit next to Loren and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Eddie: I'm sorry I was late. LA traffic is horrible after 5.

Lily: So Eddie. Tell me what it is like being married to someone with as much talent as you?

Eddie: Well Loren is the best wife you could ever ask for and I'm the luckiest guy on Earth to have her as my wife.

Loren: Aww thanks babe.

Lily: Are they cute together? So Loren you had some news that you wanted to announce today.

Loren: Yeah. Well it looks like Eddie and I are going to have 3 other little people joining our family.

Lily: You having triplets.

Eddie: You're pregnant?

Loren: For 6 weeks now.

Lily: Congrats Eddie and Loren.

The crowd cheered and said things like "aww leddie babies" or "the power couple are having triplets". As Lily asked me a question I fainted and Loren screamed my name and Lily's camera crew were trying to zoom in my face when Loren put her hand in front the camera.

I ended the video and threw on the clothes from my drawer. I packed up my stuff and grabbed my car keys. I slowly crept out of the hospital room and got into the elevator. I ran towards my car and started to drive.

I couldn't stop thinking about how crazy this night has been Loren didn't remember anything about the past. I looked into my glove compartment and found a picture of me and Loren. Then lights were flashing and I crashed into another truck.

I woke up and found myself in a hospital room. I pinched myself a couple of times to check that I was dreaming and my dad walked into my room.

Max: Hey Ed.

Eddie: Hey Pops.

Max: Loren is in county jail now.

Eddie: (smiles) Did she say anything to you?

Max: Yeah she said that she is in love with you and she didn't do it.

Eddie: Oh good. When is her trial?

Max: In two hours.

Eddie: We better get going.

Max: Yeah.

Loren's POV

The Eddie's lawyer was going over all the evidence that pointed against me. Until the judge called me to the stand.

Attorney 1: Hi Loren. How you are doing?

Loren: I don't know I'm getting prosecuted for a crime I obviously didn't do!

Attorney 1: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the cell.

Loren: Haha you are hilarious maybe you should do stand up.

Attorney 1: Grouchy one I see.

Loren: Could you cut to the chase.

Judge: Yes that would be a good idea.

Attorney 1: Miss Tate. Where were you the night of Eddie's car accident?

Loren: I was at home.

Attorney 1: Doing what?

Loren: Do I seriously have to this question your honor?

Judge: Yes

Loren: I was making out with my ex boyfriend.

Attorney 1: Why did you guys break up?

Loren: This doesn't even relate to this case.

Attorney 1: Actually it does because you could have broken up with him after you found out Eddie was in a coma.

Loren: Cam and I broke up because he thinks something is going on between us.

Attorney: Why would he get that idea?

Loren: (shoots a look at Eddie) Eddie and I are new co-stars for the tv show One Life To Live. So for every new person that joins the cast we do a prank on them. So Tyler and I were pretending to be a couple to make Eddie jealous since Melissa thought it would be a good idea to see if Eddie and I have chemistry so I kissed Eddie and Cam thought it was more than a kiss. So he and I broke up.

Attorney 1: Was it more than just a kiss?

Loren: Your honor this question doesn't answer anything to the case?

Eddie: (stands up) Excuse your honor. Would it be okay if we demonstrate?

Judge: This isn't normal in court but since it is in the case then go ahead.

Loren: But your honor don't you think that-

Loren's Attorney: I object

Judge: Overruled! Now Loren get up and kiss Eddie.

I slowly walked toward Eddie and looked at him. He pulled me closer to his waist and kissed me. Everything disappeared and I forgot that the court was watching us . It started to get intense and Eddie kissed fiercely like he wanted me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer and Eddie almost pulled away until I kissed him harder than I was before and slowly pulled away. I looked at Eddie's face he was smiling so hard and I looked around and saw everyone's jaw dropped and my attorney smiled at me.

Judge: Uhh lets take a five-minute break to gather our thoughts.

I walked outside and went to the drinking fountain when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to them. I snapped my head and found Eddie slowly tugging me closer to him.

Loren: What the hell was that in court?

Eddie: (innocently) I don't know what you are talking about?

Loren: Eddie. That kiss was-

Eddie: Amazing, intense and hot yes it was.

Loren: Eddie. You are accusing me as the person who almost killed me.

Eddie: I know but it doesn't mean I can't give you one last kiss.

Loren: Well you did. Goodbye.

Eddie: Woah woah(pulling me back in) Where are you going?

Loren: Back into the room.

Eddie: Not until I do this.

Loren: DO wh-

Eddie interrupted my sentence by kissing me. This kiss was passionate and intense. He bit my lip and I didn't let him in. He squeezed my butt and I gasped for air when Eddie shoved his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away when the officer said it was time to come back in.

Judge: Any last-minute questions for Ms. Tate before we deliberate.

Attorney 1: Yes I do your honor.

Judge: Proceed.

Attorney 1: Thank you. Ms. Tate did you feel anything when Eddie kissed you?

Loren: (lied) I didn't feel anything.

Attorney 1: So you didn't enjoy kissing Eddie.

Loren: I found it kind of insulting that he was scared to kiss me before.

Attorney 2: Loren what are you doing?

Loren: I'm telling the truth. I was the one who almost killed Eddie.

Everyone gasped and whispered and turned toward Eddie.

Judge: Okay well Loren wait outside while the jury and I go into deliberation.

An officer escorted me out of the court room and 30 minutes he took me back in. I sat down next to my attorney.

Judge: Loren Elizabeth Tate you are -

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I left you with another cliffhanger but what do you think is going to happen the next chapter? IS Loren guilty or innocent? How will Eddie react to Loren and will he ever forgive her? What's gonna happen to LEDDIE?**

**So I'll be updating my other chapters soon and I hope I answered some of your questions about Eddie. Next chapter you will find out the verdict and why Eddie is acting so strange? Any theories?**

**XOXO **

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	4. Recap of One Last Kiss

Recap of One Last Kiss

I got some disturbing yet hilarious messages about the last chapter being confusing and I am so sorry that it didn't make any sense. I promise I will never write another chapter on a different computer without my flash drive.

So in the beginning of the chapter Loren was in the holding cell talking to Max. She confessed her love of Eddie. She was driving home and some lyrics popped into her head and then got pulled over by a police officer and got arrested for Eddie's "death". Then in Eddie's POV he was trying to convince "Loren" that she is crazy one and she use to hate him. After she leaves he goes through his drawers and finds his phone so he looks up the interview and watches what happened to him a couple of hours ago. (*And the whole triplet thing is my fault because I forgot how many I said so FYI they only had twins*). He sneaks out of the hospital and gets hit by a truck. He wakes up and realizes that this whole thing being married to Loren and having twins was all a dream. He and Max go to court for Loren's trial.

During the trial, Eddie's attorney tries to ask personal questions to find Loren's alibi. Loren gets frustrated and Eddie ask to the judge if they could kiss to see if Loren has feelings for Eddie to see if what she was saying was the truth because why would you kill someone you love? The judge calls a recess which gives Eddie enough time to talk to Loren about the kiss. After he gives Loren one last kiss Eddie's attorney ask Loren how did she feel about Eddie. She lies and says she didn't feel anything and confesses that she almost killed Eddie.

**Does this answer your questions about last chapter? I hope it does and I know everyone wants to know Loren's motive but that will come up next chapter. So Guest and everyone who PMed me, I hope this makes this less confusing and I broke it down enough?**

I'll update soon about right now I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter of Loren and Eddie and Do you remember me?

Any theories of why Loren almost killed Eddie and how do you think Eddie and Max react to this news?

FYI Next chapter is in Eddie's POV and then Loren's POV.

XOXO

~LovetoloveLeddie143


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~ Loren's POV

Judge: Loren Tate you are a LIAR!

Loren: What?

Eddie: What?

Max: Uh could you explain ?

Judge: Loren you love Eddie but you won't admit it.

Loren: Fine I love Eddie.

Judge: Okay Eddie I think you got what you wanted. That's a wrap everyone.

I got out of my chair and stood by my attorney when Eddie came storming my way.

Eddie: How did you know?

Loren: That you set this all up just for me to admit that I love you. Well what guy that just got out of a car accident walks perfectly fine and wears a small microphone on their shirt.

Eddie: Okay so maybe this didn't work out completely the way I wanted it to but I did get one thing out of it.

Loren: What was that?

Eddie: To make you admit that you love me.

Loren: Well if you mean on camera then yes but I know I'm not in love with a guy who makes a girl think that you are dead just to try to win her over.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I don't love you.

Eddie: So you are saying that there wasn't a point that you felt empty inside because I was dead.

Loren: (lied) Nope.

Eddie: Well it was fun pranking you.

Loren: Goodbye Eddie.

I walked away and went home to take a long hot shower. Once I got out of the shower I noticed that I didn't have my phone. I panicked and realized that the last person i was with when i had her phone was with Eddie...

~Eddie's POV

I was so happy that Loren lefted her phone on the desk because eventually she would come and get it. I thought that I should take her phone for safe keeps and put my number in it. I just got out of the shower when I heard a knock on my door. I wrapped myself with a towel and opened the door. It was Loren..

Eddie: Oh hi Loren (smirking deviously)

Loren: (staring at his abs) Oh uh... hi... Eddie.

Eddie: What brings you here?

Loren:(Shaking herself out of the awe she was in) I was wondering if you had my phone?

Eddie: Well come in and make yourself comfortable while I get changed.

I ran upstairs and threw on some sweats and sprayed on some of my cologne and grabbed Loren's phone.

Eddie: Is this your phone?

Loren: Yeah. (reaching out for it)

Eddie: Oh well. I'll give it back if you..

Loren: What is it Eddie?

Eddie: Go on a date with me...

Loren: Are you serious? Never in a million years!

Eddie: Well I guess you will never get your phone back!

Loren: Fine. Now give me back my phone!

Eddie: Wait, you spend the night here.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You heard me right Ms. Tate.

Loren: I'm not doing that.

Eddie: Well I'll just do this...

Loren: Give it back Eddie.

Eddie: NO! Wait... What is this ... Loren's memo diary..

Loren: EEddie dont read it.

Eddie: (reading out loud) I think Eddie is such as an...

Loren: (snatching before he could read the rest) Eddie stop!

Eddie: You still have to spend the night with me and go on a date with me !

Loren: Yeah and what if i dont?

Eddie: I will just go on twitter and post a message saying that you and I are spending the night away in Paris and that you think that this is the most fun you ever had in forever. It is almost ready to send just one little button i have to push ..

Loren: You wouldn't

Eddie: Oh but that is where you are wrong I will do it in a heart beat... actually I will just push post..

Loren: I'm not going to do it.

Eddie: Fine.

Loren: Wait (Eddie pushed the button before he could heard what I said and the notification beeped)

Eddie: I'll take it down after you stay here for this weekend and go out with me.

Loren: You said for the night.

Eddie: Well now I can change it because you are at stake of something.

Loren: You are mean Duran.

Eddie: I know how to get what I want.

Loren: Whatever.

Eddie: So do you want to get some clothes and dinner?

Loren: Do I have a choice?

Eddie: No lets go.

Loren: Okay.

I opened the door and found someone I never wanted to see ever again.

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?

Person: Why are you with the slut?

**Hey guys! I just got done with this chapter. I know it isn't long as it usually is but I didn't wanted to leave you hanging like that. So who is the mystery person? Chloe? Leah? Cameron? Tyler? I don't know but tell me who you want to be in this story? And should I continue or is this getting boring?**

**R&R and I love you goys!**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	6. I HAVE TO DO WHAT?

Chapter 6

~Eddie's POV

Eddie: (growled) What the hell are you doing here?

Person: Why are you with this slut?

Loren: Excuse me. Who are you calling slut?

Adriana: Oh my bad. I thought you were Chloe or Leah.

Eddie: ( asked nicer with attitude)What do you want?

Adriana: Why can't I talk to you now?

Loren: Wait , Eddie who is this?

Eddie: (smiles deviously) Oh my bad Loren this Adriana my sister and Adriana this my girl-

Loren: (interrupts) I'm his girl that is a friend wait- no I mean-

Eddie:(interrupts) Aid this is my lovely new girlfriend and costar.

Loren: Wait Aid-

Before she could say anything I kissed her slowly. After she was shocked and then she wrapped her arms around me and pushed me away after Adriana interrupted with a cough.

Adriana: A chummmm...

Eddie: Oh sorry just Loren was looking so hot over there I couldn't help myself.

Adriana: Can I come in ?

Eddie: (fakes a smile) Sure. You always welcomed.

Adriana: Thanks bro.

Eddie: I'll be with you in one moment.

I grabbed Loren's arm and closed the door. I pushed the elevator button and pushed Loren and I in once the door opened.

Loren: Would you stop pushing me for god sake !

Eddie: I'm sorry that I have to do this.

Loren: What?

I walked over and pushed the elevator stop button and looked at Loren.

Loren: Eddie.

Eddie: What?

Loren: Why didn't you tell me you had a sister and why did you tell I was your-

I kissed her slowly and sweetly. I pulled away and got slapped by Loren.

Eddie: Loren. What WAS THAT FOR?

Loren: You keep kissing me and I'm not your girlfriend!

Eddie: I need you to do me any other favor.

Loren: What?

Eddie: Well I kind of forgot that Aid,my half sister, is spending a month here in LA before her and Ian go to Venezuela for a year. She gets on my nervous with me not having someone because none of my relationships haven't turned out good in the past 5 years so I was wondering if you would pretend to be my girlfriend until she leaves.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Not only do I have a Tweet about us being together but I also have a picture of us kissing.

Loren: What?!

Eddie: I told you I know how to get what I want. So you do this and I'll take down the tweets and leave you alone after this whole ..um...experience.

Loren: I can't believe it

Eddie: Well believe it. Now there are also certain things you have to do in order to make this seem real.

Loren: What is it?

Eddie: Well for one cut out the hard to get attitude, look at me like you actually like me and do what all girlfriends do and we should be just fine.

Loren: Great. I can't wait to tell Mel.

Eddie: OH YEAH! You can't tell anyone that you are faking this relationship.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because it might get out to the paparazzi and we will get bad buzz for our show.

Loren: Oh yeah I forgot I can't break character after the scenes we tape... YAY ME!

Eddie: I'm serious you really need to stop with the attitude.

Loren: Right. So you want to do to in public and in private?

Before I could ask Loren grabbed me and kissed me fiercely and hard. I was starting to deepen it and wrap my arms around her when she pushed me against the wall and breaking the kiss.

Eddie: YES, see I know you will do a great job except the only thing I need you to look at me lovingly.

Loren: Uh.. You are asking way to much.

I grabbed her arms and push against the wall and took off my shirt.

Loren: Uh..er.. Eddie.. could you um...puuuuutttt your shirt back on...

I brushed my body against hers and look at her straight in the eyes.

Eddie: Did I ever tell you I love your eyes?

Loren: Nnnnoooo

I brushed my lips on to hers and let it linger and pulled away and saw her reaction.

Eddie: Just like that. Remember this moment when I'm talking and you are just listening to me.

Loren: (shakes her head) This is going to be so easy.

Eddie: Yeah sure.

I put my shirt back on and walked over to the elevator open button and it didn't worked so I pushed again harder and it didn't work.

Loren: Eddie. Why are we not going up and why is it hot in here?

Eddie: The button won't work.

Loren: Let me try.

I walked away as I took off my shirt and check out her body. Mann she really has a nice ass.

Loren: Eddie stop checking me out and help me.

Eddie: Okay.(went behind her and pushed her arm) Better?

Loren: It's still isn't working.

Eddie: Okay well I'll call Jeffery and you keep trying. Wait- I left my phone upstairs

Loren: So did I ! Crap and this elevator phone isn't working either!

**Hey guys! I felt like I shouldn't leave you hanging like that and allow you guys to know who is the mystery person. So do you like the twist? Is there anything you would like to see happen in the next chapter? Love or hate it? **

**Oh and do you guys know a duet I could use in the next chapter for Loren and Eddie's situtation ? It doesn't have to be about being trapped but it could be about LOVE! Thanks guys.**

**R&R**

**XOXO**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


	7. Eddie plus Kissing equals BIG TROUBLE

Chapter 7

~Loren's POV

I have been trapped in a elevator with Eddie for a least an hour. I took off my tank top because I was sweating through it. Eddie was in the corner trying to open the top of the elevator. It was silent and I was so tired of trying to see if I have reception.

_Eddie looks so hott right now with his big toned arms that flexes every move he makes. He was dripping with sweat but I wanted to lick his abs. He looked so sexy and I could stare at him all day. Maybe this arrangement won't be as bad but my good this boy was fine._

Loren:(panting) I never got to ask you but why did you act like that towards Aid and when did you find out that she was your step sister?

Eddie: (turning around and looking at me) It's a long story.

Loren: I've got all the time in the world.

Eddie: (sits across from me) Well before my mom and dad got married Pops dated a girl named Erica. They were together for a year and then she disappeared and pops haven't talked to her since their argument about her feeling distant towards him. Once they broke up a month after Pops asked my mom out on a date. He met her at football and claims that he fell in love since the moment he saw her. After my mom found out that she was pregnant with his child they got married after a few months of dating her. And the rest of the future is history.

Loren: What about aid?

Eddie: Oh right. A four years ago I was doing a concert in Paris. I got done with my first set and I went backstage. Jake warned me I had a visitor in my dressing room. She introduced herself to me and said that I think we are related. At first , I thought she was one of those craze fans wanted to persuade me into some weird kidnapping plan and she was obsessed with me. I just listened to what she said and went back out on stage to finish the concert. Once I got to my hotel I called Pops and he claimed that he didn't know of anyone that name. I talked to Aid and convinced her to come back to America with me to work this out. Pops,Aid, and I got a test done and turns out that we were related. After I got over the fact for almost all of my life I have been living a lie I reconnected with her and we hit it off.

Loren: I still don't understand why you are mad at Aid?

Eddie: I'm getting there. So once I got over the fact I had a new family member I started to date a friend of hers. Her name is Brianna and I liked her a lot but her friends told me to stay away from her because she is a heart breaker. Yeah that was the truth anyways after a few months of us dating she cheated on me. It was valentine's day and I was so busy with Jake and I told her I had to stay at the office. I decided that spending time with her was more important than a new single for my album which was a huge mistake. So I rented a boat so we could sail in the moonlight. I went to her and apartment and used my key and opened the door. I walked and saw Aid and Brianna having sex on the kitchen counter. I was so furious with them so I threw her keys at her and walked out of her apartment. I haven't talk or seen Aid since that valentine's day.

Loren: So how did she know she was staying with you for a year?

Eddie: We didn't but my manipulative father blackmailed us into resolving our issues by living together for a month.

Loren: I know Max is very persuasive when he wants to be. (chuckles)

Eddie: Yeah I know (chuckles)

As our laughter slowly died down we just stared at each other. Eddie started to lean and I did too. My lips smashed into and I felt the hairs of my back stand up . I deepened the kiss and Eddie slowly slid his hands down to my ass. He rolled on top of me and took control. Our lips were synced and every touch her touch me I felt like I was going to crumble into pieces. I started to moan when he started to bite my neck and slowly started to move down when I rolled over and gained control. I kissed his lips a couple of times as he started to get up then I pulled away and walked to the other side of the elevator.

I felt bad for teasing him like that so I decided to turn around. I walked into his chest and he slammed me against the doors.

Eddie: I can't believe you did that.

Loren: (gets out of his grip and pushes his back to the door) Yeah so what are you gonna do about it?

Eddie: This-

Eddie kisses me roughly and pulled me closer to his chest. One of his hands rested on my hip and the other in my cheek. It was getting more intense and I heard some noises from outsides and I ignored it and kept kissing Eddie with everything in me. At a point I thought Eddie and I were falling and it turned out we did and we landed on something soft. I opened my eyes to find 2 moving guys staring me and Eddie. I started to blush and then I looked at down to find Eddie in his boxers and me in a pink lace bra and panties. I got off of Eddie and put my clothes back on and took the stairs. I heard Eddie walking close behind me and I was gonna say something when I was lifting up in the air. Eddie was carrying me all the way up to the 12th floor of the building. He slowly placed me on the ground right in front of his door.

The door swung open and Aid was shocked by us.

Aid: Where were you guys?

Loren: We were trapped inside of the elevator.

Aid: For three hours?

Eddie: Yes!

Aid: That makes a lot of sense.

Loren: What does?

Aid: I saw a picture on the internet of you and Eddie on top of each other kissing on the bed with your under garments on.

Eddie and Loren: WHAT?!

Jake: Care to explain Eduardo?

Eddie and I turned around to find Nora, Jake, and Max giving us the evil eye and looking at us up and down.

Loren: Mom I can explain...

Nora: Upstairs NOW!

I walked upstairs while doing the walk of shame. Eddie started to laugh at me and Jake and Max were yelling at him about his image. I sat down on Eddie's bed and waited for my mom to come she did she looked at me and paced around back and forth.

Nora: Did you and Eddie have sex?

Loren: NO!

Nora: Do you have feelings for him?

Loren: I-

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Love or Hate it? I have been swamped with homework so its hard for me to keep updating every week. ****Even though Loren has been checking Eddie out do you think she will go back to hating him after the agreement they made or she will fall in live with him? Any suggestions? R&R**

**~LovetoloveLeddie143**


End file.
